Rin (Senran Kagura)
Summary Rin was a former student that attended Hanzo Academy, under the direction of Kiriya, and whose skill rivaled that of Daidōji. She trained very hard, hoping to attain a dream of becoming what she referred to, at the time, as a "Super Ninja." After she graduated from Hanzo Academy, she was assigned a seriously dangerous mission by the state, which sent her to seaside cavern. A team of Good Shinobi was sent along with a Kagura to kill yoma, though it only took minutes for the monsters to decimate the entire team, with Rin as the only survivor. An evil ninja team arrived shortly and killed every yoma. Rin's young arrogance was shattered by her defeat, causing her to do nothing but cry while she recuperated in the hospital. While recovering, she decided not to return to Hanzo Academy a failure, and luckily the President of Hebijo Academy, Miyabi's father offered her a teaching position at Hebijo. Though Rin told him her origins as a good ninja, she fixated into her memory the phrase, "Good accepts few, evil accepts all," the creed of Hebijo Academy. She adopted the new name Suzune and soon became the primary teacher at Hebijo. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, higher with Frantic Mode Name: Rin, Suzune Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: 26 Classification: Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Highly Skilled in Ninjutsu, Highly Skilled Fūma Shuriken wielder, Stealth Mastery, Aura, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create Shinobi Barriers, pocket realms to fight in that hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimizes collateral damage), Limited Duplication via Darkness Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, can summon a hawk, Shinobi Transformation, Statistics Amplification (Frantic Mode boosts attack speed and power even further but reduces defense), Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Time Stop Attack Potency: ''' '''City Block level+ (Should be comparable to Crimson Homura and Ultimate Asuka. Constantly stalemates and sometimes even defeats Daidouji), higher with Frantic Mode Speed: Supersonic+ (Is comparable to Daidouji) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to Naraku) Striking Strength: City Block Class+ Durability: City Block level+ (Should be comparable to Crimson Homura and Ultimate Asuka. Constantly stalemates and sometimes even defeats Daidouji) Stamina: High (She is the primary teacher at Hebijo Academy, where students often train for over thirty hours at a time) Range: Extended melee range with fūma shuriken, up to hundreds of meters with Ninja Arts Standard Equipment: Fūma shuriken Intelligence: Gifted combatant, fairly high otherwise as she is the primary teacher at Hebijo Academy Weaknesses: Self-conscious about maintaining her youthfulness, focuses more on stealth and strategy than raw strength. Also highly vulnerable when her clothes are completely ripped in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Absolute Void: Rapid Slash:' Rin places her fuuma shuriken on her arms, tucked under her shoulders before she calls upon her Guardian Hawk. The fuuma shurken then open slightly, taking on the form of wings as she and the Hawk dash towards the enemy and attack them several times at a blinding speed. *'Luminous Kaleidoscope:' Rin opens both of her fuuma shuriken and begins to make them rotate around her body, forming a turbulent vortex that both sucks in and damages everything within range. She finishes the art off by bringing her shuriken back into her hands with a graceful leap into the air before she comes back down with a strike down the middle. *'Stormy Giant Swing:' In the Burst series, Rin holds her shuriken to either side, which open forwards and begin spinning, generating lightning in the space in the middle. She then brings them forward and charges to attack. In the Versus series, Rin completely opens one of her fuuma shuriken and holds it forward, allowing it to quickly rotate and generate a violent vortex of turbulence that damages the enemy. She uses her free hand to generate energy before pushing it towards the center of the rotating shuriken and causing a forceful impact that blows enemies within range away. *'Whirlwind Giant Wheel:' Rin throws her giant shuriken and gets on top of it, using it to hover as she generates kunai made of wind and sends them in all directions. *'Shinobi Transformation:' A physical technique that uses the Atrribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. *'Frantic Mode:' A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense. Others Notable Victories: An Incarnation of the Radius (Sword Art Online) AINCRAD's Profile Starscream (Transformers) Starscream's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Skull Knight (Berserk) Skull Knight's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Teachers Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Wind Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Summoners Category:Senran Kagura Category:Tier 8 Category:Darkness Users Category:Duplication Users